<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shitty Ballroom Dancing by Lunarnoona</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28902600">Shitty Ballroom Dancing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarnoona/pseuds/Lunarnoona'>Lunarnoona</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ever After High</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(kinda), Comedy, Domestic Fluff, Flashbacks, Light Angst, Music, Nonbinary Character, Other, Queerplatonic Relationships, but platonically!, teen for the excessive amounts of the word shitty, they're in love your honour!, this is very much self indulgent and also written by the power of spite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:08:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28902600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarnoona/pseuds/Lunarnoona</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"It’s too rainy outside."</p>
<p>That was the first thought that came to a Miss Dama Jaida Sailor that morning. The rain was pitter-pattering hard, the sound like many hands banging on her windows. In DJ’s mind, that wasn’t good at all: rain means a bad time at sea, which means a better time to explore the land and indoors. And yet, on that particular rainy day, she didn’t feel like getting out of her dorm room. No, she thought of a more fun idea, but it required a certain person’s presence…</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Melody Piper/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shitty Ballroom Dancing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! This is my first ever fic, please be nice. IDK leave a comment or some kudos if you want, I don't mind.</p>
<p>TW POTENTIALLY I mention choking at the end of the first flashback, other than that I think it's okay??? Let me know if there should be others!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s too rainy outside.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That was the first thought that came to a Miss Dama Jaida Sailor that morning. The rain was pitter-pattering hard, the sound like many hands banging on her windows. In DJ’s mind, that wasn’t good at all: rain means a bad time at sea, which means a better time to explore the land and indoors. And yet, on that particular rainy day, she didn’t feel like getting out of her dorm room. No, she thought of a more fun idea, but it required a certain person’s presence…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>DJ got her MirrorPhone from her desk and shot a text to Melody Piper, asking them to come to her dorm (after asking Frauke if it was okay, only to be told that she was going out all day before making her leave. DJ didn’t understand how her roommate could even think of going outdoors in the rain, but she didn’t bother questioning either). Within five minutes, there was a knock at her door, with Melody holding their MirrorP3 player and speaker up on the other side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mel, finally!” DJ immediately glomped her partner in excitement, completely ignoring the things in their hands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Agh, DJ, it’s only been a few minutes, hex,” Melody exclaimed gently, though their words held no malice. How could they, when they knew their partner was just very eccentric by nature? “Now get off, let me put the player on shuffle for us.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>DJ reluctantly lets go, but only after squeezing Melody quickly. She goes to sit on her bed, her leg bouncing up and down in excitement. It might just be a lazy day for them, but that doesn’t mean DJ has no energy for physical excitement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Melody sets up the player and speaker, and puts it on shuffle before jumping onto DJ’s bed face down, letting the first song start playing. It’s a mix of foreign songs, a few songs from British artists, and Melody’s own mixes and compositions. They recognise the first song as a gentle ballad from one of DJ’s favourite K-pop groups, a song DJ claims is about-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“-Wishing for your happily ever after with the one you love!” DJ exclaimed that day, after showing Melody the song. This was the first time DJ let Melody into her MirrorPhone, giving them access to all of her music. They looked at her in confusion.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“It is?” They asked. “How did you know that? Do you know Korean?” They didn’t remember her saying anything about it. </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Maybe it just never crossed her mind?,</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> they thought. It wouldn’t be the first time DJ forgot to mention random facts about herself to them.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“No, silly,” DJ smiled dopily. “You can search up lyric translations on the MirrorNet, I’m not some Korean-speaking whiz. Anyway, it probably sounds like a mushy romance song or whatever, but I think this could apply to pretty much anyone who wants to be with someone else forever after. It’s hexcellent!” DJ’s eyes were filled with stars as she stared at Melody. She was clearly looking for some form of approval, or just a simple acknowledgement to show they knew what she meant.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“If this is you asking if you want us to stay together forever after,” they started, a soft smile growing on their face. “I wouldn’t trade you for the world.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>DJ’s glimmering gaze turned glassy at the serious response. She wasn’t expecting such unadulterated sincerity from Melody, she just wanted to show off her music taste. A tear fell from her eye, and she quickly wiped it away before looking back at them.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“It wasn’t…” DJ mumbled. “But that’s reassuring.” She looked down at her hands and mumbled something again, but it was too incoherent for Melody to understand.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sorry, what was that DJ?” Melody pondered, voice lowered to not startle their tiny-looking friend. She looked up and took a deep breath before talking again.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Thank you for putting up with my dumb shit all the time. I know I’m not always there… mentally, but I hope you know I cherish you just as much as I hope you do me.I wanted to show you my music because it meant a lot to me, to be able to show you my music taste without judgement, knowing you wouldn’t think my music taste is lacking even though you’re the most musically able person, like, ever. Music is my own little haven, and I wanted to let you into it. So uh, yeah…” she trailed off, clearly shy after all she said. Melody looked at her, their expression somehow getting softer.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sweetheart, I never “put up with you”, I just… </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>be</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> with you, if that makes sense? Being there for you and with you, and vice versa, is why I’m here. I don’t want to leave you. Forever after or nothing, right?” Melody placed her hand palm up on DJ’s thigh. DJ took the hand, not saying anything else and using her other hand to navigate to her playlist again.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Anyway, this is by the same group, did you know one of the members tried to get the other to choke him for a recording for this song? Wild, h-”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“MEL! IT’S THE SONG!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Melody snapped out of her reminiscing as she heard the familiar sound of harmonic vocals and plinking of piano keys. They smile to themselves as they think about their introduction to the song, the same way they and DJ react to the song all the time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It had been a long day for Melody, their work increasing to an indescribable amount. Not only were they behind on work for school, they were also struggling to finish their chill mix for DJ. They couldn’t find what was missing from all the magical and wonderlandian songs their friend loved listening to. They hoped that a bit of questioning from the adventure-filled girl would lead them to their answer, so they made their way to DJ and Frauke’s dorm. They passed Frauke on the way, the kind imp informing them that DJ was in her room listening to music. They thanked Frauke before heading up to her room.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>As they entered the room, they heard a rather gentle falsetto coming from the room, a strong saxophone playing in the back with a loud bass drum hitting every beat. They don’t remember DJ ever introducing the song to them, but they already started to like it nonetheless. Melody peered into the room, and smiled at the sight before her.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>DJ was dancing by herself as if she had a partner, arms up in the air with a hand on a theoretical shoulder and the other on a theoretical waist. She was clearly trying to do some ballroom dancing, but from where Melody was watching, it wasn’t all that good. Melody chuckles as DJ trips over her own feet, prompting the girl to turn around in shock and surprise. Almost as quick as the shock showed, a smirk formed on her face, her eyebrows wiggling awkwardly in an attempt to appear mischievous. This only made Melody’s own grin widen.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hello, young human,” DJ bowed down dramatically, a hand extended towards Melody. They let out a small laugh at the gender neutral word she used to address them. “I don’t suppose you’d like to take my hand in a dance, fair being?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>At the question, Melody let out a full bellied laugh, doubling over in mirth. It was very clearly a laugh of enjoyment and amusement, their partner’s antics making all their previous worries about work and the mix evaporate within seconds. When they finally calmed down, they took DJ’s hand in their hold.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I would be honoured, esteemed maiden,” they replied, “but what exactly are we doing?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Shitty ballroom dancing!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Melody’s face contorted in confusion. “Shitty ballroom dancing?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah!” DJ’s reply was overly enthusiastic. “I can’t really dance ballroom, and I can’t be bothered asking Alyssa to teach me so I know I’m not great, but this song makes me want to ballroom dance so much. So, d’you wanna do some shitty ballroom dancing with me? I might step on your feet a lot, quick warning, but I’m not wearing shoes so I think it’s okay.” She looked up at Melody in expectation.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Melody shrugged their shoulders indifferently. “Okay, sure,” they replied. They lifted DJ’s hand in the air and put their other hand on her shoulder as they started dancing…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The song was about at the same point they danced together the first time. They’re still as bad as ever, more Melody treading on toes than DJ, but neither of them mind: they were warned, after all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The rain was still too much outside, the pitter-pattering not letting up for a while. As DJ held Melody in her arms, she thought about how the rain is actually adding to the song’s almost tangibly bubbly nature. She wouldn’t trade her shitty ballroom dancing with Melody for the world.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote that in like 3 hours and I'm on the brink of being forced to bed but WAHOO I DID IT!<br/>The songs referenced (in the order I talk about them):<br/>Neverending Story - Stray Kids<br/>Maze of Memories - Stray Kids (Yes what I said is true, it's at the beginning of the iconic rap part)<br/>Fairy of Shampoo - Tomorrow By Together<br/>This is absolutely based on what I like to do when listening to Fairy of Shampoo, which I have been listening to on loop the entire time. It's my favourite TXT song and I also assigned this song to DJ when I gave my ocs Kpop songs to identify with, in which I mentioned the shitty ballroom dancing, which then led to this fic!<br/>I hope y'all enjoyed it!</p>
<p>Edit: OH YEAH I FORGOT LAST NIGHT! Here's my <a href="https://everfaraway.tumblr.com/">EAH Tumblr account</a> &lt;3 Alyssa isn't my own oc (she belongs to <a>Wannabe</a> on Tumblr), but DJ and Frauke are.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>